Angel Angel Fruit
by SenseiSai
Summary: The Third Pirate Age has begun. Takaki Akari has been dreaming of becoming a pirate for years. One Day he stumbles upon an Angel Fruit. Just What is an Angel Fruit? And what does any of this have to do with 'God's Council? NEED EDITOR!
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

Welcome to the story of Takaki Akari and his adventures of One Piece. Before I start Im putting up this template so that you guys can take part in my hopefully long and exciting story.

These are the details that I have so far:

20 Years later after Monkey D. Luffy, The Pirate King is executed by the Marines, the Second Pirate Age begins because of the death of the Fleet Admiral Sengoku and a loss in the Marines power. (which will be explained later in the story) Meanwhile Takaki Akari has been dreaming of becoming a pirate for years. One day, At Tenshi (Angel in Japanese) Island, Akari stumbles into a well after running away from the marines. Trying to find a way out he ends up going into a meadow surrounded by mountains and in the middle of the meadow is a chest that looks ancient. when he looks inside he stumbles upon an Angel Fruit. the Angel Fruit is a one of a kind fruit that's been buried in the history of the Rio PoneGlyph. this gives Akari white hair and white eyes, the ability to manipulate Ki as well as Hachi on par with God Eneru's Hachi, and (unknowing to Akari and found out later) the ability to manipulate time and space (but not too strong otherwise he'd be invincible and we wouldn't want that now would we) another bonus would be that he could still swim but the bad thing is every time he uses it a curse curse fruit enters One Piece which will be explained later.

I Was also thinking of adding a power scale to the devil fruits where the power of the devil fruit is on a 1-10 scale ten being insanely strong )most Logia type fruits) to one being weak and useless like turning into a broom (lol) What would be unique about this would be that all Hachi Users and Chi Users could instantly look at a person and if they have a devil fruit, determine their Devil fruit's level.

Finally i was thinking of adding martial artists into One Piece and the stronger Martial Artists know Chi at some degree.

(Finally FINALLY! I just want to say that I have a pre-planned arc outline which I need help on but Im not gonna talk about it cause I want to keep it as secret as possible. If you want to help message me that you'd be willing to help with the characters, devil fruit abilities etc.)

I NEED ADMIRALS, A NEW FLEET ADMIRAL YOKAI, (5) SHICHIBUKAI, (7) AND LAST BUT DEFIANTLY NOT LEAST MEMBERS OF AKARI'S CREW!

Here's the Template:

First and Last Name (e.g. Monkey D. Luffy):

Aliases (e.g. "Straw Hat" Luffy)

Age (e.g. 17):

Gender e.g. (Male):

Specialty/Position (e.g. Captain): (What is your Character good at and what would their position on the crew be?)

Devil Fruit/Weapon (e.g. Gomu Gomu Fruit) (Neither are required)

Physical Appearance: (e.g. Raven-Black hair Tall stature)

History: (BE Descriptive or if not leave blank cause if i like what you wrote down ill make up a history of the character then double check with you)

Family: (e.g. Ace and Dragon) (tell me if you don't want the family to be know, to be introduced into the story as well or other)

Personality (e.g. Dumb) (if you haven't yet noticed I am describing Luffy) (Include whatever else you can think about.):

Likes(e.g. Meat):

Dislikes (e.g. People who want to be the pirate king):

Goals (Or Dreams)(e.g. To become the Pirate King:

Thank you.

-SenseiSai


	2. Lexique

**Japanese Names and Meanings **

(Credit for this Lexique would go to_TenshiNoFuu_)

_Nakama_-Comrade

_Tenshi_- Angel

_Aho: _"Idiot" as an insult

_Baka:_"Idiot" as a friendly insult

_Baka-Otouto:_"Stupid Little Brother" since _otouto_means "younger brother"

_Bakayaro:_"Fucking idiot" as an insult

_Bento(s):_ "Packed lunch", usually coming in a box presentation

_Kairoseki:_"Sea Stone", the material used by Marines and the World Government to deprive Devil Fruit users of their power

_Kakkoii (Chotto Kakkoii):_"Cool-looking" (_chotto_means "a bit")

_Kakkowarui:_"Shameful" literally something that is definitely NOT _kakkoii_

_Kawaii (Chotto Kawaii):_"Cute" (_chotto_means "a bit")

_Kawaikunai:_"So not cute" literally something that is definitely NOT _kawaii_

_Kintama:_literally "nuts of gold" so the precious male genitals

_Komusume:_ "Girly/Little Girl" as a way to call a woman/girl since _musume_means "daughter" and _ko_ means "child"

_Mikan:_ "tangerine", the agrum fruit, also used for the same orange colour

_Neechan/san:_"Big Sister" (casual for –chan and more respectful for –san)

_Niichan/san:_"Big Brother" (casual for –chan and more respectful for –san)

_Ossan:_"Old Man" or "Mister" as a way to call a stranger in a familiar way

_Oyaji:_"Father" as in "Old Man" (very casual)

_Shichibukai:_"War Lord", used as a title for the seven famous and powerful pirates which have been granted immunity by the World Government in exchange of their services

_Tenryubito:_"People from the Heavenly Dragon Clan" literally, "World Nobility" or "Celestial Dragons" in the manga, used as a title for the descendants of the Twenty Kings who established what is now known as the World Government

_Yare Yare:_idiom used the same way as a weary "Oh my…", often accompanied by a resigned sigh

_Yaro:_"Bastard" as a comrade insult between guys

_Yonkou:_"Emperor", used as a title to call the four great pirates who rule in the New World

**NAMES**

**...**

_*****____Suffixes –chan/ –kun :_Often used on people younger or inferior to yourself (the first one for girls and the second for boys), e.g. "Fuu-chan" and "Young Fuu" are somehow similar. When –chan is used for a guy, it's to mock him, a bit like saying "Girly".

_*****____Suffixe –san:_Often used on people you respect (e.g. "Oyaji-san" for WhiteBeard when called by his 'sons' and subordinates) or people you don't know personally but with who you behave politely (e.g. "Ace-san" for Ace when called by Robin)

_*****____Suffixe –sama :_Used on people you respect deeply, it can also show a certain difference of rank (e.g. "Aslan-ousama" as "His Highness the King Aslan")

_*****____Scale of respect in using suffixes in Japan (N.B./ Some people don't respect it on purpose to tease others):_

**Less polite/**Strange nickname (e.g. "Damned Woman") **/** Full name (e.g. "Nico Robin") **/**Name (e.g. "Robin") **/**Name + friendly suffixe (e.g. "Robin_–_chan") **/**Name + respectful suffixe (e.g. "Robin-san") **/**Name + veneration suffixe (e.g. "Vivi_–_sama" because she's a princess)**\\\More Polite**

_*****____Scale of closeness in using suffixes in Japan (N.B./ Some people don't respect it because they don't care about this kind of rules):_

**Distance/**Strange Nickname (e.g. "Angel Girl") **/**Full Name Title (e.g. "Captain") **/**Family Name + respectful suffixe **/** Family Name **/**Family name + friendly suffixe **/**First name + respectful suffixe (e.g. "Fuu-san") **/**First name + friendly suffixe (e.g. "Fuu-chan") **/**First name (e.g. "Fuu") **/**Lovers Nicknames (e.g. "Anata" means "Darling" for Japanese women talking to their husbands) **\\\Close**

N.B./Lots of characters in One Piece Universe do not have a family name and among pirate crews, being overly polite is not the common characteristic, as such, people calling each other by their first name doesn't necessarily mean they're close.

_*****____SANJI's Suffixes –chwan/ –swan:_A way of pronouncing –chan and –san that exacerbate the cuteness of both suffixes. Often used to make the name sound even more lovely.

_*****____ROBIN's Full Names: Senchou–san/ Kokaishi–san / Cook–san / Ken–san / Isha–san / Nagahana–kun:_Literally, calling people by their titles with a polite suffixe = "Captain", "Navigator", "Cook", "Swordsman", "Doctor" with a respectful suffixe, or by their nickname with a friendly suffixe "Long Nose".

_*****____Titles:__Senchou/ Fuku-Senchou/Ou-sama:_Calling people by their title or rank rather than by their name, like in the army or the navy.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Age

**Chapter 3- The Beginning**

This will be my first fan fiction so I just want to say that Im sorry if there are errors in the fan fiction. I feel that this Fan fiction is unique unlike other fan fictions because this fan fiction is going to have a third enemy later on in the scheme of things where the Marines and pirates **may **team up 0.0

Till then enjoy 

_Flashback_

"_Vice Admiral Sir!" The marine yelled saluting Fleet Admiral Sengoku. The marine had a beam on his face that looked like he hit the jackpot at a casino. _

"_Report" Sengoku sighed. Today was being a bad day for him. It turned out that today was the day he'd need to get a checkup done by the marine's doctor. Oh the pain._

"_All Admirals and Vice-Admirals have reported that in the past few weeks there has been a drastic decrease of piracy."" Vice Admiral Ketsu has also reported that he has eliminated all sign of pirates In the East Blue."_

"_Hmm then it seems that it's time to announce the end of the 2__nd__ Pirate Age." Sengoku replied briskly then walking away. "Im still not looking forward to the Doctors though" Sengoku thought as he walked away from the marine who had yet to be dismissed."_

_Due to the execution of Monkey D. Luffy (a.k.a. the Second Pirate King) even more pirates sprouted up then before. This was because if someone as stupid and hopeless as Luffy became Pirate king then why couldn't they? The new pirates dreams were crushed quickly as Vice-Admiral Ketsu Joined the navy and most of the admirals died being replaced by far stronger Admirals. As Fleet Admiral Sengoku toward above thousands of marines, announced the end of the pirate age and the beginning of a new age… The Age of the Marines! Or was it…_

_End Flashback_

_**Two Weeks ago at MarineFord Island:**_

"FLEET ADMIRAL SENGOKU IS DEAD!" One of the Marine soldiers posted at the front gate wailed as Vice-Admiral Kestu passed through the gate without alerting any of the guards.

"SHUTUP! WE HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Screamed another soldier as the Vice-Admiral silently walked towards the group of marines with a sadistic smile on his face

"Hmm so what did the old geezer in? I wouldn't be surprised if it was of age" Boomed Ketsu with a voice that could match a whale. By the time he had spoken he was not even a foot behind the group of soldiers."

"Vice Admiral Sir" every Marine in the room shouted as they ran to form a line saluting the Vice-Admiral. "It was obvious that the marines hadn't noticed him as one of the Marines looked like he was about to pee in his pants.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION DAMNIT! YOU! "Pointing at the first Marine in line."WHAT HAPPENED! "

The 1st Marine shrank in fear as the Vice-Admiral said these words. Vice-Admiral Ketsu was well known for his ruthlessness to pirates and marines. There were even rumors that he singlehandedly whipped out every pirate in the whole East Blue. If someone annoyed him or got in his way, he wouldn't even hesitate to cut them down. Most people were surprised that Vice-Admiral Ketsu was even a marine. With his attitude and short-lined temper he'd make the ideal pirate. He was a large man who wore the usual High Ranking uniform. The only other thing that was noticeable about him was the ornamental swords that he wore on his belt. If looks could kill, everyone on Marineford would have died long ago. He was also well known for being in charge of East Blue and he rarely came to Marineford, but at the current situation it wasn't surprising that he'd come here.

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku Died two weeks ago of Heart Attack SIR!" replied the 1st Marine.

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU THAT! I SAID WHO'S REPLACING THE FLEET ADMIRAL!" yelled Vice-Admiral even louder than before.

A look of confusion swept across the 1st Marines face before replying, "We don't know sir the World Governments are the ones that get to choos-" the marine was quickly cut off as Fleet-Admiral's ornamental blade was stabbed straight through his heart. The marine soldier fell quickly to the floor in a pool of blood. "Please repeat that Marines, WHO IS REPLACING THE FLEET ADMIRAL!"

"YOU SIR!" the rest of the marines yelled full of fear.

"Good." Replied Vice-Admiral Ketsu as he wiped the 1st marine's blood on another marine. Ketsu then strolled away to the council room where the rest of the high ranking officers and shichibukai were holding a meeting.

Tenshi Island Present Day:

"AHH! What a great day today's gonna be!" yawned Takaki Akari to no one in particular

"How's today gonna be a good day for you! You killed a noble and you'll be executed for such a crime. Not that I care. " snickered a Guard who was passing by the cell where Akari was being held in. The rest of the prisoner in the same cell as Akari sweat-dropped at the exchange.

"Im telling you I didn't kill anyone" replied Akari with a frown.

Takaki Akari in his current state looked ragged. He wore clothes that looked like dirty rags and his image didn't help with his once fine black hair now looking like he pissed of his barber. His blue eyes were concealed under his hair and all you could notice about his who face was his hair and his mouth. Akari is a thin, (but not lanky) 17-year old boy at average height and a personality that changed every passing minute, his attitude was usually that of a calm and collected wise-man, but when he wanted something he'd do anything to get it.

"Well that doesn't matter to me." Stated the guard smugly as he walked away probably to torment some other prisoners.

"It will soon enough" Akari said whispering to himself as he slumped near a wall. It was only five hours later that Akari would be executed for Murder…

Today Marks the beginning of A New Age. THE 3rd Pirate age or the 1st Marine Age Find out next time!

Please Review!

Still looking for some fan-made characters. First Mate has been taken along with 1 of the admirals. Here's the Template in case you forgot

First and Last Name (e.g. Monkey D. Luffy)-

Aliases (e.g. "Straw Hat" Luffy)-

Age (e.g. 17)-

Gender e.g. (Male)-

Specialty/Position (e.g. Captain) (What is your Character good at and what would their position on the crew be?)-

Devil Fruit/Weapon (e.g. Gomu Gomu Fruit) (Neither are required)-

Physical Appearance (e.g. Raven-Black hair Tall stature)-

History (Be Descriptive or if not leave blank cause if i like what you wrote down ill make up a history of the character then double check with you)-

Family (e.g. Ace and Dragon) (tell me if you don't want the family to be know, to be introduced into the story as well or other)-

Personality (e.g. Dumb) (if you haven't yet noticed I am describing Luffy) (Include whatever else you can think about.)-

Likes(e.g. Meat)-

Dislikes (e.g. People who want to be the pirate king)-

Goals (Or Dreams)(e.g. To become the Pirate King-

Thank you.

P.S I am going to try to make a new chapter every three days but I might wait longer some days so I can get some feedback.

P.S.S if anyone wants to help edit these chapters and give me advice for future chapters, please feel free to message me.

P.S.S.S (oh yeah three "S's") for now on all chapters will be in 1st person whenever Akari is available, otherwise I will maintain a 3rd person view.

-SenseiSai


	4. Chapter 4 The Great Escape

Chapter 4- The Great Escape

(Please remember that most of this chapter will be in Akari's point of view)

Tenshi Island

I woke up to the hustling of feet and the sound of the old prison gate creaking open with a shuddering wail. I wasn't sure if the marines were gonna fix that or if it was for extra effects. So far life hadn't been going so well. Of course I wanted to be a pirate, but I didn't expect myself to end up in jail this quickly. It was only a few days ago that the incident with the nobles death had occurred. it wasn't my fault it had happened... But then again who'd believe me in such a dreary, kick-up-the-ass world. it was kind of strange. people always said that when you knew you were about to get executed you'd have memories of when you were a kid or some good memories at the least... I didn't have any. that was probably because I knew that I wouldn't die without a fight.

"Get your lazy asses outta bed and face towards the wall with your hands were I can see them" barked a Marine.

He looked like he was someone of high-ranking at the base (not that the base actuaally looked strong might I add). My father before he became a pirate was a marine. (ironic huh) he taught me a few signs that could determine ranks. The every day Marine (I'll call them grunts for lack of a better name) wore a white jacket with blue stripes on the shoulders with the jacket being zipped and dark blue trousers. There was also what looked to me like a blue bandana tied around their necks(they also occasionally wore blue hats with the Marine insignia on it). Next up would be the Second-in-command (lieutenant) at the base. My father called them the stuck-ups. He said that it was because unlike ranks captain and higher, you don't need to much skill in order to become a lieutenant. My father had even suspected that money was changed hands with higher-ups to get the rank. They wore every thing the grunts did but if you looked hard enough, you could spot the difference. The only difference my father was aware of was of course the stuck up attitude and that the bandanas around their neck was a few shades darker than the others. So far these are pretty much the everyday marines that you see. Next up come the marines with actual power

Unlike in the 1st pirate age, Captains are now quite strong. After the war between the Marines and the Pirates where the legendary "White Beard" fell Fleet Admiral Sengoku decided that it would be time to bring on the so-called "The Age of The Marines." He actually sanctioned a group of twenty powerful pirates so that each sanctioned pirate would visit a base. It was simple. If that pirate beat the captain in charge at the time, they became the new captain. If they lost, then the sanctioned pirates would go on to another base to look for another captain to challenge. If after four months a sanctioned pirate hadn't become a captain, then they would be sanctioned no more as they would once again become wanted. This turned out to be a great success for the Marines. In only two months 18 captains had been replaced with newer, stronger captains who could hold on their own and by the 4 month mark, every sanctioned pirate became a captain.

Back to what I was saying before. Marines with actual power like "captains" could wear whatever they wanted save for a lavish white jacket that on the back in kanjii said "justice" captains had these jackets and on the right sleeve of their jacket would be one blue stripe indicating to other marines that they were captains. The was usually one captain per a base, but I heard rumors that there was one captain that controlled three bases on three different islands. Next were the commanders. There are currently 10 commanders in the world as the public-eye knows. There are two Commanders given charge per a sea with the Grand-line holding the two most powerful commanders. The only difference between the captain and the commanders clothing-wise was that had two blue stripes on their right arm jacket. Vice-Admirals serve under the Admirals and have three blue stripes on their jacket's right sleeve. I recently heard that of all the Vice-Admirals one stood out the most. Vice-Admiral Ketsu. Some people even said that he wanted to become Fleet Admiral because he was credited with wiping out all the pirates in the East-Blue... Boy would he be surprised.

The last two ranks were Admiral and of Course The Fleet Admiral. These people are classified as exceptionally strong and they were the leaders if war ever broke out. Admirals wore Jackets like all other high-ranking officers, but they could choose whether they want to wear bands or not. Finally the Fleet Admiral didn't have a dress code. Most Fleet Admirals in the past wore the "Justice" jacket,but they didn't actually have to wear them. The only way that you could spot the Fleet Admiral would be by his/her reputation.

From what I could gather from the marine that had ordered us to face the walls, he was second-in-command. Behind him were two other officers and comparing their bandanas, even in the poor light that a small window near the ceiling of the jail cell supplied, I could spot the color difference... he was also acting like a stuck-up... despite that I still kind of felt bad for what I had to do to him.

It was quick. From what I learned at the dojo a quick jab below the clavicle right near the sternum would do the trick. I made sure it wouldn't kill him. Just knock him out for an hour or two. Before the other 2 marines could register in their minds what had happened, I bolted towards the one closest to me and simultaneously kneed him in the stomach as well as punch him in the face. He was the marine that had that sadistic smile on his face. I didn't feel bad for him.

By the time the second marine had fallen to the ground the 3rd marine finally noticed what was going on before I could get to him he got out his gun and put his hand to the trigger. I closed my eyes waiting for the sound of the marine to press the trigger and end me.

BANG!

Am I dead? If I am then the smell of rotten food, dirt and who know what else must be a clue that im in hell.

Slowly I opened my eyes to find the 3rd marine lying on the ground and another prisoner in his mid 40's standing above him with a plank in his hand. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. All I could muster was a grin and a "thanks" to go along with it

the prisoner just grunted then walked away. I guess it took the other twenty or so prisoners to notice that the gate was now open cause all at once they began to scream and run away. So much for the "don't let the other marines hear you plan" that I was thinking of

I decided to just follow the rest of the prisoners out. A few marines noticed us, but hey they couldn't stop us now. I figured the prisoners must have went on and freed all the other prisoners because we were 50 strong. I sure do hope there wasn't a boss monster at the end of this dungeon.

Thankfully we found the exit. I then decided that it was time to part from the rest of the prisoners... it wasn't a good idea.

No sooner then when Akari split up from the other prisoners, two marines recognized him

"Hey isn't that the kid that murdered Sir Kodo?" one of the marines said.

"hes the guy that murdered Sir Kondo! the other marine replied genuinely surprised. I expected him to look a lot tougher to beat down all Kondos guards

that doesn't matter report to the captain. Tell him to prioritize recapturing Kondo's murderer. He mustn't escape the marine grunted as he ran after Akari

Ahh shit just my luck Akari thought as he noticed he was being followed. Akari quickly decided to try to lose him in the crowds at the town square. It was around 9:00 A.M. And that's when the shops would be opening up so Akari had no doubt a crowd would be there. He was right. Akari quickly weaved through the crowd bustling through the Town Square. It wasn't long before he felt safe from the marines. He was in the dead center of the square. When Akari was young he'd play with the other children. In the center of the square was a huge well "i remember this old thing he said smiling to himself when he was young his grand-father told him stories that Tenshi Island used to be a part of heaven and this well had once actually been a shrine to god. Ever since then he'd go to the well and drop a beli or to and wish for a change.

Akari's thoughts were quickly interrupted when an old man bumped into him. The old man was a small frail man with a long white beard that almost touched the ground. He wore an old tattered cloak that looked like it was swallowed by a Sea King. For some reason Akari couldn't help but like this man

"Sorry." Akari said with a small grin. "I usually space out when I think."

"Ahh so thats why you were staring at the well" whispered the Old Man "the people of this town are planning on destoying the well. I disagree with them. The well is full of this islands history." after the old man says this he stares at the well for a few seconds before asking "don't you agree that this well shouldn't be replaced for a statue or whatever else their planning to build?"

"yeah I have fond memories of this place... My father use to tell me stories of things both real, and things that were hard to believe even if he insisted that they were real." Akari replied with a face of longing.

"do you believe in Angels Akari? The old man wheezed right before settling into a fit of coughs. For a few seconds Akari thought that even the marine that was chasing him before might of heard to see what the problem was.

Akari just sighed, but not after saying "Yeah... I do."

Akari wasn't lying when he had said this. His old man had taught him in the belief of angels and how they watched over the island. It was one of the far-fetched stories that no matter how impossible it would have been for angels to have once stepped foot on this very island, something had always told Akari that it was true. Once again after thinking of some stories that his father had told him of, a thought struck Akari

"Wait a second, how did you know my name?"

The moment Akari finished speaking the old man's mouth turned into a toothless grin as he slammed into Akari. He was surprisingly strong compared to looks. So strong that Akari wasn't slammed against the well, he was slammed into the well. After Akari started screaming it was already to late. No one heard him. The last words Akari heard before he was plunged into the darkness was the old man whispering "Farewell" almost as if they'd meet again.

_Okay I still need more characters, but I am going to stop posting the template at the bottom of my chapters. _

_I still need 3 Admirals. Surprisingly I already have all the crew members I think i'll ever need so don't send in anymore crew OC's I also have on pending Youkai. OC's for them would be appreciated_

_Please read other reviews so that you don't repeat occupations or conflicting abilities, appearance, etc. finally I am getting reviews as well as private messages that are asking for a lot of Girl characters. We need more guy OC's otherwise I might just have to make Akari a girl (im kidding by the way)_

_if you have good ideas for plots or fillers if I hit a writer's block in the future. Please let me know. _

_Finally if anyone is interested in edited the chapters please let me know cause I think i'll be in need of one in the future_

_Thanks_

_P.S. Thanks for the reviews and PM's I've accepted most of the OC applications so keep it up!_

_-SenseiSai_


	5. Chapter 5 The Meadow in The Mountains

Chapter 5- The Meadow In the Mountains

As Akari fell down the well he expected to hit the ground pretty quickly. The well in the center of the town square was there longer than anyone could ever remember, Akari figured that after decades of just standing there, the water must of evaporated and the ground walls would have caved in the once water-plenty hole. He was wrong

Splash! Akari was lucky. He'd plunged into water about 7 feet deep leaving his body with only a few scratches as no matter how deep the water was, he still hit the floor od the hole. As Akari swam up to the surface he noticed something... the area with that he fell into had only about a 3 foot diameter. Had he fell anywhere else. Akari would be a corpse.

The first thing that Akari did the moment he broke surface (of course after taking a breath of air) was survey his surroundings. To his surprise their was a pathway leading deeper into what seemed to be a cave. Deciding that it was best not to stay in the water (it was pretty cold) he climbed out of the water and onto the pathway

After spending ten minutes trying yelling for help and another ten minutes trying to rock-climb his way out he concluded that the only possible way out would be to follow the pathway. Not even after he took 5 footsteps away from the pool of water had darkness surrounded him. There was no way to tell what was where. Hell he couldn't een see where the pool of water was. Suddenly he halted to think of a way out. The soft breeze blew against his face calming him down making it easier for him to think. After standing there for a good minute or two he remembered something... "The Breeze! That's it! If I follow the breeze ill find a way out eventually!

Following the breeze turned out to be a good idea. The passageway ended up being a branch of tunnels and even had he been able to see, if it weren't for the breeze he would have gotten lost a long time ago... well more lost than he was now anyways. It had felt like hours before Akari saw light. The moment Akari spotted it he rushed towards the the light. What was on the other side of the exit astounded him. He was in a meadow! That by itself would not be amazing, but it was what was around the meadow that amazed him. It was a mountain range that completely enclosed the meadow.

Tenshi Island is a medium sized island that only had one village, Tenshi Village. The rest of the Island was a huge mountain range nicknamed the "Trials of the Seven Sins" this mountain rang was properly nicknamed because the mountain range consisted of seven mountains. All of them were to steep to be hiked, but there were still many hikers and explorers daring enough to try to reach at least one of the summits... none of them ever came back.

The Meadow that Akari is in is surrounded by four of these mountains and Akari bet that no one for a very long time had every gotten this far into the mountain range alive. But maybe the =re was a pathway leading to the opposite end of the island, then he could try to swim back to the village or at least get to the Forrest to find food, and shelter, after all he was hungry.

Akari proceeded to scan the perimeter of the meadow to look for awy out. It wasn't long before he noticed a chest in the middle of the meadow. Akari wasn't all too surprised about this. Tenshi Island was in the middle of the East Blue and before pirates had been wiped clean, pirates had hid there all over the place. After all what better a place to hid your treasure than what people thought was a "cursed" island where anyone who climbed the Seven Sins died. In Fact Akari himself once found a chest of booze washed up by the shore when he was around 7.

The chest looked old and rundown. It was probably held for storage for writing materials, cannonballs,food, "Wait Food!"Akari ran towards the chest. If the chest had food in it than he'd be guaranteed to find a way out before he died of starvation. After all who knew how big the tunnels actually were.

It wasn't until after he opened the chest and saw what was in it did he feel a sense of dread. Inside the chest was some type of fruit. It had a pure whit skin with the occasional bump and the leaves at the bottom of the stem was yellow. It had certainly never been a fruit that he'd ever seen. The problem was that 5 years after the last Pirate King died, a group of botanists figured out that if you had a strand of DNA from certain users and certain Devil Fruits you could actually clone a copy of that fruit its ability and all. Further research showed that there could only be two of one specific devil fruit existing in the world at a time. It turned out that one of the botanist that discovered it sold information about how to duplicate Devil Fruits for money and it wasn't even two months later that everyone knew how to duplicate Devil Fruits. This almost doubled the amount of evil Fruits in existence so it wasn't uncommon to hear about the occasional person selling a Devil Fruit.

Although Akari did want power he didn't want want to lose the ability to swim. What good would it do for a pirate if his ship were to sink? Akari like always after a few minutes of drooling over the potential Devil Fruit remembered something his father had told him. " There are ways to differentiate between Devil Fruits and other fruits. All Devil Fruits were covered in swirls. This one wasn't. Not a Devil Fruit. No problems with eating it now. Right?

Akari pushed aside the last thought as he grabbed to fruit and bit into it. It sure didn't taste bad like rumors suggested. This was the best fruit Akari ever had. It was like a JuJu fruit and a Lemon mixed into one fruit. It wasn't long before Akari ate the whole thing.

After finishing up Akari's search of the meadow turning up with nothing, he decided to once again go back into the branches of tunnels to find away out. The only other possible way out was to hike one of the "Seven Sins" and he didn't have any gear anyways. It was weird for some reason Akari didn't search for signs of a breeze. He didn't even stop to make sure he wasn't going in circles. For some reason he just Knew the way out. Before Akari knew it he was once again exiting the tunnels. This time he didn't see a meadow, but the open sea! Although it would take him a while to swim back to where the village was, at least he didn't find himself trapped in another freaky meadow!

Before Akari jumped into the water he was a bit hesitant. What if that really was a Devil Fruit. What if my dad was wrong? Would I die here alone? It didn't matter what Akari thought. He'd either die or make it to his village. Akari Jumped in.

He could swim! His father was right about what was and what wasn't a Devil Fruit and so with out a second to waste he swam alongside the island hoping he'd reach his village soon. Akari was a good swimmer even for his age and about thirty minutes after he set of for his village, he had reached the coast of where his village was. He was a little ways off from the village, but first he decided to go into the nearby forest in search of food if by chance the marines were still after him when he stepped foot on the village.

Akari was so happy that he could sing. As it turned out strawberries were in season and he;d landed himself near 4 bushes filled to the brim with strawberries. Akari as good as lunged towards the strawberries. Greedily eating as much as he could. He was in prison for three days and every time he got his meal, other prisoners would steal it away from him. Even afterward he'd been in the tunnels for what seemed like hours. If he didn't eat all he could, he'd regret it later. As Akari ate the strawberries he paid little attention to his surroundings. So much so that he didn't hear the footsteps of someone approaching him. It wasn't until the stranger whispered "We meet again." that Akari Turned around to face the old man smiling at him with a toothless grin.


	6. Chapter 6 Destiny

Chapter 8- Destiny

When Akari turned around and faced the old man. Akari had a mixture of feelings, Anger, Annoyance... Confusion?

Something was weird about the old man. Something he hadn't noticed before when he was pushed into the well. He had a weird kind of glow around him that lite up everyone in a while. As soon as it had come, Akari's anger, dissipated. All he could do was stare.

"_Hmm.. so I've taken that you've noticed?_" the old man inquired.

"Akari shook his heard before asking, "_Hey old geezer, what's that stuff around you... AND WHY'D YOU PUSH ME INTO A WELL!I COULD HAVE DIED!_"

The old man simply chuckled in response

"_Call me Gobu... Old geezer makes me sound old_" Akari sweat-dropped and muttered beneath his breath "_You are old_"

it seemed Gobu heard what Akari had muttered and either didn't care or there was something more important at hand. "_follow me. I can't stand up too long so im going home."_ Before the old geezer even finished what he up and walking further into the forest away from the village.

"_Wait up! Your going the wrong way!_" "_The village is that way!_"Akari yelled at he pointed towards where the village lay. Gobu simply yelled in response "_No im not!_"

After quickly debating whether the old man was insane or not, he decided that he'd chase after the old man and after they reached where they were going, decide then whether or not he was really insane. Before Akari had even started following Gobu, the old man had already fallen out of sight behind the numerous amount of trees in the forest. Thankfully it wasn't long until Akari caught up. The air felt tense as Gobu and Akari walked through the forest. Then passed through a thicket of bushed and could finally see their destination.

Up ahead was a small clearing just big enough to fit a small cottage and some room for what looked like a chicken coop. The cottage itself looked like it was as old as the forest. The exterior walls being made of wood was rotted and ivy covered up most of the cottage.

When they got inside it looked like any other house. They entered into what Akari guessed was the living room. Off to the corner was a small kitchen which looked like it had never been used, and finally a hallway that turned off at a corner probably towards the bed-room and who knows what else.

Gobu with a chair in his sights rushed towards it than sat down with a relieved sigh. After a moment or two he motioned for Akari to the same.

After another minute or two the old geezer broke the silence. "_Soooo... Im guessing you have a question or two for me, but before I answer any of that I think you should have a look at yourself_"

"_What do you mean?_" Akari inquired.

"_You'll see. Follow that hallway and take a right turn. When you do you'll see a room up ahead. Go inside and you will find the bathroom. _"

Akari quickly got up and strode down the hallway. When he turned to the right and walked forward he noticed the room that the old geezer was talking about. When Akari opened the door he gasped in shock. The bathroom was simple with a toilet, bathtub, sink and a mirror above the sink, but that wasn't what had surprised him. Facing in front of him through the mirror was Akari... but not really Akari. Instead of his usual black hair and blue eyes they were replaced with a bleached white.

"_WHAT THE HELL!_"

Akari's shout could probably be heard through-out the whole cottage because Gobu shouted in response

"_Hmm so I guess that you didn't do that to yourself. I was wondering why you looked different. Ha! I guess my eyes really are starting to fail me!_"

Akari took a moment or to to adjust to the scene in front of him. "_what happened too my hair_. " Akari wondered, "_And what about my eyes!_"

Akari slowly walked back to where Gobu sat and slowly sunk back into his chair. After a mintute or two Akari finally regained his former self. Akari then leaned forward intent on getting some answers. "_Why'd you push me into a well?_"

"_It was your destiny._" He simply replied in response.

Akari looked confused. "_What do you mean by that?_"

"_Before I answer you tell me, what happened after a pushed you into the well?_"

Akari thought back to after he fell into the 'puddle' of water.

"_Well after you pushed me I fell into a hole filled with water. I tried to climb back up but the sides were too smooth to get any good fitting. There was a tunnel so I decided to follow it. It wasn't long before it became pitch-black in the tunnel so then I decided to follow a breeze that I had felt outside and into a clearing.._"

Gobu quickly cut Akari off "_Was there anything in the meadow?_"

"_Ya there was an old chest with a fruit inside that I ate. Wait, how did you know it was a meadow?. I only said I came into a clearing._"

Gobu leaned back and sighed. "_Thank goodness. It's finally over_"

"What do you mean by 'It's finally over'?" Akari Demanded in a more than slightly rude tone.

"_Listen well boy as im only going to say this once. My ancestors were the first of mankind to discover this island. When they came here they found a hole in the ground. When they decided to explore the found a branch of tunnels that was as big as the island itself. After great deal of exploring they found a torch-lit cavern filled with Ancient text. After finding this cavern they deemed the tunnels a good omen and decided to found a small village centering around this village. This island became known as Tenshi island as well as the village being named Tenshi village. The island and village were named this because pictures of angels were depicted among the ancient text in the cavern. 10 years after the village was founded, my ancestors were finally able to translate the text. The text spoke of how this island was once part of heaven and that it came down to earth to establish peace and order._"

Akari quickly cut in. "_What do you mean 'peace and order'?_"

"_I'm getting to that part now shut up and listen like a good boy! Now where was I? Oh right peace and order I remember now._ " _As I was saying before the ancient text spoke of many things but the most important thing that this text spoke of was that somewhere hidden among the many tunnels was a meadow where an ancient and powerful artifact existed. After searching for twenty years my ancestors finally gave up on this search for this artifact. They then decided to protect the artifact from people who would wish to use it to harm others until they someone worthy of possessing this artifact. It wasn't until not to long ago that I following what my ancestors had done in the past had discovered yet another another cavern with this ancient text. It was smaller than the first and with a codex that my ancestor's had passed down to me, I was able to translate this new text. It turns out that this artifact was called the Angel Fruit." Akari I believe that you have eaten this fruit and that this fruit has chosen you. I have been down in those caverns as long as I can remember and I've never felt even the slightest hint of a breeze there. Also im guessing that your new white hair and white eyes must be a side-affect of the fruit. Chances are that its permanent. _"

Gobu concluded his speech by resting his back against the chair.

Akari had expected to hear something like "_Oh sorry I accidentally bumped into you_" or some other lame excuse when he asked why he was pushed into a well, but this? This was all to much!

"_Wait a second... So your telling me that you pushed me into a well cause you though I was GOOD enough to find and eat a (few) century old fruit so I could keep peace and order!_"

"_Yup_" was the old man's only response.

It took a few second for Akari to calm down.

"_Ok then... then I have another question._"

"_Shoot_"

"_What's the point of me eating a piece of fruit for peace.? You never even told me why the 'angels' even put a piece of fruit there in the first place."_

Gobu grunted and after a few seconds he answered. "_To cut to the chase when devil fruits were created, there was an imbalance in power between God and the Devil. To keep balance, two arch-angels who together along with three other archangels led God's army sacrificed themselves to create a fruit to combat the Devil Fruits, thus the Angel Fruit. There are still many secrets shadowing the Angel Fruit, but the text was able to enlighten myself on some of it's powers. Unlike the Devil Fruit you still retain the ability to swim, you can determine a Devil Fruits power level as well as usage and eventual mastery of Ki._"

"_Whoa wait a second Gobu._" Finally using the old mans real name for the first time. "_What the hell are power levels and what is 'Ki'? What if you've been lying to me this whole time? What proof do you have?"_

"_Well to answer your second question first, I haven't lied to you and to prove it.. have you noticed anything weird 'surrounding' me lately?_"

"_Well now that you mention it there is this weird aura surrounding you. Its not big, but its defiantly not normal._"

"_Can you tell me what color this 'weird aura' is_?" Gobu inquired with a new piqued interest.

Akari had to squint and focus on the aura before he noticed that it was a muddy brown of sorts. "_Brown_" Akari answered.

For a slight second Akari noticed Gobu's face change to that of disappointment before the old geezer composed himself.

"_Devil Fruits are actually scaled on a level of 1-10. only the strongest of people can determine this level after seeing a Devil Fruit being used, but your different. You can actually see if someone has a Devil Fruit or not." " When I was young I ate an un-named Devil Fruit which gave me the ability of heightened instinct. My sense of touch, taste, hearing, sight and smell were raised drastically making me a very strong person for a year or two I even decided to go to the Grand-Line to have some 'excitement' before I died. All you need to know is that it didn't end well for me. Anyways back to your Angel Fruit, even after all those years it was able to detect that I have a Devil Fruit and it was even able to determine my Devil Fruit's level._"

"_Wait what do you mean by level? I only said the stuff surrounding you was brown._" A very confused Akari cut in.

"_While reading the newly discovered ancient text, I was able to figure out that Devil Fruits are scaled 1-10, one being the weakest and Ten being the strongest. Each level is determined by a certain color. Level 1 Devil Fruit (users) have a white aura, Lvl.2 has a pink aura, Lvl.3 is red, Lvl.4 is orange, _

_Lvl.5 is brown, Lvl.6 is yellow, Lvl.7 is gray, Lvl.8 is green, Lvl.9 is blue, and finally Lvl.10 Devil Fruit (users) have a black aura. Since you said my aura was brown that means I am a Lvl.5 User. Ha! To be honest I thought I'd at least be a Lvl.8 user, but I guess it makes sense seeing as logia type Devil Fruits are always Lvl.8 or higher."_

"_Ok... so then whats Ki_?" It was obvious that Akari hadn't understood most of what Gobu had said, but the cottage and the old man were starting to creep him out. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"_That's just the thing, the Text talked nothing about what Ki was, although after I decrypted the text I asked around and the only reliable information that I learned was that it was an advanced practice of some sort used by only the best martial artists and the occasional swordsman. If you want to find out more I would recommend going by a dojo or temple._"

"_But there are no temples or dojos on Tenshi island._" Akari exclaimed. "_Do you know any nearby islands which do?_"

"_The only one that I am aware of is Mori Island which is practically run by dictatorship. If I were you I wouldn't go there unless I had to._" the Old Man grumbled "_Now get out_!"

Akari stood there stunned at the sudden mood-swing. Right before Akari exited via the door he heard Gobu grumble, "_And by the way, chances are those marines are probably still looking for you. Even I knew who Dideki was._"

End of Chapter 6 (sorry I was late on the due date) (vacation ^^)


	7. Chapter 7 Mori Island

Chapter 7- Mori Island

After Akari left the cottage he decided that it would be best for him to leave the island. Chances were, he wouldn't even be able to visit the village without getting caught by the marines, but in order to leave the island Akari would need a boat that he didn't have. A thought suddenly occurred to Akari.

"_Hmm. I could go to the port and steal a ship. And while im at it I could also try to get my hands on a map to this 'Mori Island'._"

After half an hour Akari reached the port. The port was fairly big considering the relatively small village that lay a mile or two a way. Tenshi Island was well known for fishing and agriculture so it was no surprise to Akari that the port was almost completely filled with small crafts for fishing or transporting goods to other islands. There were only two ships that stuck out in the midst of all the smaller ships. The only thing about them that fazed Akari was that they were Marine ships. "

Akari would have preferred stealing a ship from someone else, but there were no other ships that would be able to support three people let alone a pirate crew. Stealing the Marine ship would mean fighting and Akari was no novice at that.

Akari decided to steal the Marine ship closest to him. It was the smaller of the two, but he wanted to make a fast exit so the other Marine Ship wouldn't be able to realize what he was doing and try to prevent it.

Luckily as Akari walked through the port towards the first Marine ship no one recognized him, "must be because of the 'recent' change in hair color" Akari thought to himself. Of course people were gawking at him, but I mean it wasn't everyday that you saw a 'kid' walking around with white hair.

The marine ship looked like it was empty, probably because all the marines were at the base securing all the escaped prisoners, but Akari knew that the ship would probably have two or three marines guarding the ship just in case someone were to try to steal from the marine ship.

Akari decided that it would be best to attract the attention away from the ship before he attacked. Akari looked in one of the many barrels that stood alongside the docks and noticed that this one was full of gunpowder. Perfect. Akari sealed the barrel an rolled it over to the dock along-side. Making sure to leave a small trail of gunpowder behind. Thankfully everyone had recovered form noticing Akari's white hair so no one noticed what Akari was doing as they all got back to doing the business that they were doing before-hand. Akari reaching the other dock let the barrel fall, covering the floor of the dock with gunpowder. Akari then ran back towards the beginning of the gunpowder and when he got there he used a match (which Akari had found before-hand looking through the contents of other crates and barrels.) Akari swiftly lit the match and lit the trail of gunpowder alight. It wasn't long before the fire reached the barrel and exploded, carrying bits of the barrel and planks from the dock through the sky.

This caught the attention of everyone on the port as the few women and children that were there screamed and ran for cover. This also caught the attention of all the remaining Marines on the ship

"_What was that!_" one of the marines yelled.

Akari was a little off. It seemed that there were actually four marines (all low rank) left on the ship, but that didn't matter to Akari.

Akari quickly. Ran towards the marine closest toward him and delivered a punch to the gut, followed by smashing the marine's head into his knee knocking out the marine. Akari wasn't quick enough for the marines not to recover and all three marines drew their swords.

"_stop right there kid!_" yelled one of them.

Akari paid no attention as he ran towards the next marine

"_I warned you kid_" the marine shouted as he lunged towards Akari.

Suddenly a strange pulse vibrated throughout Akari's body. And as the blade neared him it was as though everything else slowed down. Akari blinked in surprise, but no sooner had he blinked that time once again sped up and back to normal. Akari shrugged this off as he dodged the incoming sword then he reached at the marines arms and twisted the backwards, finally slamming down his fist on the marines joints, sending the marine off in pain. Akari finished it quickly with a straight out punch to the face.

The other two marines decided that it was best two attack together, both charged Akari. Akari couldn't evade two swords at once so instead. He stole the sword the now unconscious marine was holding on to and used it two block both of the oncoming attacks. Akari then using his leg, tripped the marine on his right, meanwhile jabbing the swords hilt onto the same marines back, not knocking him unconscious, but instead sending him reeling in pain. It would take him a while to recover from that.

The final marine kept rushing Akari with consecutive swipes of his sword. Akari had only held a sword once or twice in his whole life and the sword weighed a good 15 pounds. If the fight was kept up, Akari would end up the loser.

When the swords connected again, Akari pushed back the marine and before the marine could charge back, Akari threw the sword at the marine. While the marine was busy blocking the flying sword, Akari ran to the Marines right side, punching the marine in the neck (ouch) knocking the marine out. Akari then knocked the other marine that reeling in pain unconscious.

People on the port had recovered from the exploding barrel and it seemed that none of them had noticed the fight that had taken place. Akari gathered up the four unconscious marines then threw them overboard, hoping the water would wake them up. All Akari had to do now was set sail.

No one had noticed what Akari was doing and by the time anyone had, Akari and his new ship was but a speck In the vastness of the open sea.

The marine ship that Akari had stolen was actually pretty decent. The ship had a storage room, three closets, a captain's quarters as well as two huge quarters. One for boys, the other for girls. Aside from that there were two bathrooms, and an empty room that Akari couldn't figure out what it was used as. Although it was a great ship... Life was boring on it. There was no wind in the East Blue. All Akari had to do was find the captains quarters, find a compass and a map to Mori Island, set the ship on its path... then nothing! Akari had no one to talk to, just him and the ship. "_Boy do I need to get a crew_." Akari said to himself with a sigh.

The ship must had been restocked before Akari had stolen it because the storage room was filled with crates full of gunpowder, cannonballs, food, and what looked like booze. Akari decided to spend the rest of the trip finding out just what was in the cargo hold.

It was at noon the next day that Akari had spotted it. At first it was just a dot on the horizon, but it wasn't long until it came into view.

Mori Island would look like any other normal island if it weren't for the fact that it was just one giant mountain filled to the top with mountains. Although Akari was on a marine ship and marines were welcomed in most ports, it would be hard for Akari to pass off as the only marine aboard the entire marine ship. Akari instead went to a little inlet that was marked on the map that he had found in the captain's quarters.

The Inlet was small and Akari's ship could barely squeeze in, but it would have to do. Akari after successfully getting into the inlet dropped the anchor and jumped off the ship to land. The old man had told Akari that he could find some answers at a dojo or temple. Looking up at the monstrous mountain before him which was filled to the brim with shrines, dojos, and temples, Akari figured that that would be relatively easy. Headed toward the closest dojo/temple that Akari could see it took him a mere 15 minutes to arrive.

The Temple that Akari stumbled upon looked relatively small compared to the other temples that Akari had seen from a distance, but it still took his breath away. The gateway to the temple was a that of a giant red tori and stairs that led to the temple. The temple itself consisted of a Main Hall and another building off toward the side. Both buildings had blue curved roofs that looked like the ones that you only saw in pictures. While walking through the Torii and towards the Main Hall, Akari noticed a small, barely visible sign concealed behind the Torii that said "_Seishin No Keno._" Akari had only seen what temples and dojo's looked like in books, but he didn't actually think that they would ALL look like it. Akari entered the temple to find himself face-to-face with what seemed like the temple's master and his pupil. The old man(master) had long gray hair tied in a pony-tail and a mustache which seemed to define his coal-black eyes. He seemed like the stern type to Akari, but he guess that would be a given. (Akari being stereotypical about 'temple-folk') the pupil in contrast to his master was heavy built and looked around the age of 21, but Akari could have been wrong. The weird thing about him was that he had short white hair and gray eyes.

It just so happened that when Akari had entered the temple, they were fighting(figuratively)

"_I don't care what you say I'm going to get her and kill HIM for what he did._" growled the young man who seemed very very angry.

"_Sam..._" whispered the old man gravelly... "_if you fight Sabin you can never come back._" "_you can consider yourself a failure as a swordsman for as long as I live_"

"_Fine consider me a failure, but I will save her._" Sam growled once more before stomping past Akari and out of the Temple.

The temple's master stared off into space for what seemed like forever until he finally noticed Akari's existence.

"_Ahh it seems like this place has a visitor! Sit down sit down! You may call me Akbar. I am the master here at Seishin Temple. Tell me... are you interested in learning the Seishin No Ken (spirit sword) style?"_

"_Uuh no actually im here because I had a question that I was hoping you could answer... "_

"Go on_" the old man pressed. _

Akbar's personalty seemed to 'change with the wind' so to speak. It seemed as though he had no one set personality... that wasn't a good thing.

"_What is Ki?" _

"_So you do wish to learn Seishin no Ken."_

"_What?"_

"_Well you don't?"_

"_Hold on a sec... why do you think I want to learn 'Seishin no Ken'?"_

"_Because you said Ki." _the old man simply responded

"_Jeez what's with old people these days?" _Akari thought. After pushing the though a way he decided to try another tactic.

"_Hmm Seishin no Ken sounds __**very**__ interesting. Just what is it?"_

"_Haaa! Glad you asked" _Akbar practically yelled with delight

"_Seishin style is the art of channeling your Ki into a catalyst and using the catalyst for ones usage. Similarly Seishin no Ken style practices channeling your Ki throughout your body and into a sword with the focus on achieving inner-balance. _

" _Could you be a little more specific?" _Akari asked.

_Ki is the unseen force that guides the actions we do as well as containing equilibrium between the body and soul. Just like how Ki can be used to siphon the destructive power of a catalyst, if someone pertains perfect inner-balance, then they can adorn the power of the soul and channel it inside of a catalyst. In lower terms of understanding if you master Ki then you go on to learn how to initiate your soul... does that satisfy your questions?"_

"_I guess, but I still don't really understand..."_

"_That's okay. Just think of Ki drugs to enhance you arm muscles. Like so Ki is used to boost the power of a specific attribute depending on where you direct it. Soul power on the other hand can boost every attribute at the same time, but this requires hard training. Most well known swordsman and martial artists are aware of this. There is currently no one in the world who pertains full usage of soul power. The person closest to achieving it was someone by the name of 'Greater God' Hades. It is said that he disappeared 10 years ago along with some of the strongest people in the as a result of some freak phenomenon called 'The Rainbow Mist.' the school of Seishin no Ken focuses on unlocking and training Ki through your sword as I said earlier."_

"_Can you show me Ki?" _Akari asked. Although Akari was STILL confused about Ki, he chose against asking what it was again. Instead, Akari thought "if I could see just what Ki is than maybe I could copy what he does."

"_No" stated Akbar_

"_Why not? If you really are the master of this place then shouldn't it be a piece of cake for you?"_

"_Ki is supposed to be used only when necessary and even then it should be used carefully. If used rashly, you could end up destroying a whole town... yourself included."_

"_If you won't show me then im leaving"_ Akari concluded getting up from where he was sitting and heading towards the door

"_Suit yourself._" Akbar stated before getting up and leaving via another door. It wasn't until after Akari was halfway down the mountain that Akari noticed the huge town. It was interesting. In the middle of the town was a giant black dome, but that wasn't all... It was on fire.


End file.
